The conventional lipstick case is defective in design in that a woman must use one hand to hold the tubular base of the lipstick case and another hand to turn the base to extract the lipstick to facilitate the application of the lipstick. In addition, the conventional lipstick case is provided with a tubular cap which can often cause a scratch on the lipstick at the time when the tubular cap is removed from the lipstick case.